


Closing Time

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: For Admiral's Eyes Only [5]
Category: The Adventures of Toni & Dax
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android Upgrades, Androids, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Porn, Interspecies Romance, Jonesy is a Pervert, M/M, Only The Best for His Son, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Science Fiction, Sexy Subprotocols, Sexy Times, Stoplight System, Sub-Cannon, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: “Dax, baby, why don’t we close up early?” Luca suggested. “Dad just gave me a tune-up, and I really wanna try it.”“What kind of tune-up?” Dax deflected, still staring at his screen.“Some new protocols, a few new scenario databases and subroutines.”“What do they do?”“They make me better in bed.”





	1. Closing Time 1: Close Early

“Whaddya say we close the shop up early today?” Luca chimed in from behind the counter. “I’ve got a…project I’d like your help on.”

“Nobody in their right mind would want my help on a project.” Dax snorted from his seat in the lounge, eyes trained on the screen before him.

“Must not be in my right mind, then.” Luca drawled, joining him. “Your fault of course—you drive me crazy.”

“Look who’s talking, Mr. Gun Show.” Dax smirked, flicking his gaze up onto the fitted, sleeveless shirt Luca was sporting. “I hate that you wear that so well.”

“That’s not true. You love it.” Luca grinned. “But I bet you’d like it even better if it was on the floor.”

A flush swept over Dax’s cheeks as he returned his attention to his screen, paying bills with deft strokes, trying to ignore the brunet that loomed over him.

“Dax, baby, why don’t we close up early?” Luca suggested again. “Dad just gave me a tune-up, and I really wanna try it.”

“What kind of tune-up?” Dax deflected, still staring at his screen.

Luca smirked when he realized the boy’s fingers had stopped moving.

“Some new protocols, a few new scenario databases and subroutines.”

“What do they do?”

Luca waited until Dax glanced back up at him (a fatal mistake), green eyes meeting brown.

“They make me better in bed.” He purred.

Dax’s face flushed as he averted his eyes, wetting his lips.

“Oh.” He squeaked. “How so?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Luca grinned. “That’s why I wanted your help. See if I could try a few of ‘em out.”

Dax hurried to finish what he was doing, looking up at the Android, again. Luca let his gaze trail down Dax’s body, licking his lips slowly as he dragged his gaze back up again.

The effect was instantaneous, Dax flushing a darker shade of red as he squirmed. Luca rested his hands on the back of the chair, filling up Dax’s vision, effectively trapping him in place.

“Whaddya say, baby’? Wanna close up and come run some tests with me?”

“I, uh…”

Luca leaned in closer, lowering his voice, lips brushing against Dax’s ear.

“If you’d rather just observe, though, I can always try to run them on my own… But it’ll be more fun if you helped out.”

Dax squirmed again, a high-pitched little moan escaping before he bit his lips shut. He wriggled back in the chair, pulling away from Luca.

“Course, if you don’t wanna…” Luca started to pull away, biting his lip. “I can go back behind that counter and…”

He stopped when he felt Dax’s hands on his waist, pulling him in closer. He grinned, moving to straddle Dax’s waist, draping his arms around the boy’s neck.

“Or, you know, you could just take me here and now, screw locking the door.”

Dax rolled his eyes, stretching up to steal a kiss, hands skating up Luca’s sides. Luca leaned into him, a smile tugging at his lips as a hand slipped up into Dax’s hair, playing with it.

The kiss was soft and shy, his hands the same, and Luca leaned into him with a chuckle.

“Wanna lock the door and close up shop early?” Dax smirked, winking at him.

“You sure? Don’t wanna cramp your billing style.” Luca teased, running his nose along Dax’s.

The brunet rolled his eyes, swatting at the Android’s ass affectionately before he motioned him out of the chair, finishing up his paperwork as Luca hurried to lock up.

“You room?”

“Well yours isn’t really built for it.”

Luca gave him a flat look and guided him up the stairs, turning off the lights in the shop as they went.

“The kids are out for the night, right?” He asked, watching Dax climb the stairs in front of him appreciatively.

“That’s what they said.” He laughed.

“Good.” Luca caught him by the waist as they topped the stairs, spinning him around and into a wall. “Then I can be as loud as I want.”

Dax’s cheeks flushed again, and he squirmed as Luca leaned in, stealing another kiss. His hands worked their way under Dax’s shirt, the warm skin soft and smooth as he explored. He thumbed over a particularly sensitive spot, and was rewarded with another high-pitched sound, this time less of a moan and more of a giggle.

“Sorry, doll, you’re just so fun to tease.”

“Like hell you’re sorry.” Dax muttered, playfully pushing Luca away as he continued to his room, tugging his clothes straight as he went.

Luca followed after him, watching his posture change, his shoulders curving in defensively as his hands were shoved into his pockets, his head tipping forward, gaze trained on the floor.

“Baby doll, do you really want to do this?” Luca paused in the doorway, leaning against it, hands tucked in his pockets. “Cause, if you don’t wanna dance, then baby, we don’t gotta dance.”

Dax shifted nervously as he stood by the end of the bed, gaze darting around as he looked for an answer.

“It’s not that I _don’t_ want to… I’m just not, you know…” He shrugged; voice barely audible. “Very good at it.”

Luca smiled, moving closer, pressing a kiss to the mop of brown hair before he spoke. “Dax, I love you. If you want to just crawl into bed and cuddle, I’m happy to do that. If you want to let me fuck your brains out, I’m happy to do that too. And if you want something in the varied spectrum in between, then I am your guy.”

He grinned as Dax let out another little sound.

“Just tell me what you want, baby.” He leaned in, tongue snaking out to brush the shell of the boy’s ear before he continued. “And if you don’t know what that is, then hey—I can always improvise.”

Dax peeked up at him, pupils blown wide and cheeks still flushed—already wrecked with just a few words and fleeting touches. Luca loved this side of his boy just as much as the rest, the shy one who got nervous every time they shared a bed, the one who acted like he had no idea what he was doing, but had a tongue and lips to prove otherwise, the one who turned crimson every time Luca let a dirty little phrase slip out.

“Can… I use Stoplight?” Dax asked hesitantly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Luca swore Dax knew just what that little motion did to him, but he never complained.

“Always, baby.” He kissed Dax’s cheek, turning to close the door before he returned. “You just tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“Okay.”

Luca smiled, trailing his fingers up Dax’s arm, drawing little patterns and using his nails as he went, feather-light touches that made the hair rise on Dax’s arms, his eyes fluttering almost at once.

“I got a new protocol I wanna try, if that’s okay?” He stepped into Dax’s space again, the closeness comforting to them both. “Giving, not receiving. You won’t have to do anything to me if you don’t want to.”

“You say that like I don’t have a list the length of Milky Way of things I want to do to you.” Dax shot back, eyes snapping open again, wild and eager.

Luca smirked and leaned in to kiss his neck, closing his eyes as he initiated one of his new protocols, the scenario clicking into place as the new programming took over, a shiver dancing down his spine as the new information was unpacked and put into place.

“Wanna show me, then?”

When he heard no response, he pulled back, a hand reassuringly on Dax’s shoulder, but all other contact ceased, eyes searching the boy’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“Thought we were here to test _your_ new tricks.” Dax managed at last, smirking faintly. “If it’s okay?”

Luca took his face in his hands, giving him a warm smile before he kissed him, hard enough to make Dax moan. His hands shifted back into the soft brown hair as Dax’s found their way to his waist, pulling at the hem of his shirt as they scrambled to make contact.

“Always, baby doll.” Luca purred as he pulled away. “You never have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Do you want me like this?” Dax asked, his eyes flashing to slate gray before returning to honeyed brown. “Or the other way?”

“Can’t see you blush when you’re made of starlight.” Luca teased, guiding Dax back toward the bed. “Does make my tongue tickle when it’s on you, though.”

“Luca!”

Dax squeaked, losing his balance and toppling onto the bed. Luca followed him down, holding himself up, grinning as Dax squirmed again. His shirt had ridden up, and Luca could just make out the smooth planes of his stomach, and the graceful slope of his hips.

“You’re beautiful to me either way, baby.” He grinned. “But let me show you how much, okay?”

Dax licked his lips, managed a mischievous smile, and whispered.

“Green.”

Luca kissed him again, with more fire behind it this time, taking the permission he had been given to start taking Dax apart piece by piece. He started with his mouth, claiming it with kisses and a sly swipe of his tongue before he moved to his throat, sloppy, wet kisses drawing out needier moans from the boy beneath him. When he got to his collarbones he started to nibble and lick, earning another high-pitched cry and a sharp buck of hips into his.

“Oh really?” He teased. “Tell me more.”

Dax huffed and pushed against his chest, and Luca backed off immediately, sitting up so he was straddling Dax’s waist again. He waited, patiently, as Dax tugged off his shirt and tossed it over the edge of the bed; flush returning as Luca dragged his eyes up over his bare chest.

“Thought you could use a bit more canvas.” He managed.

“Oh, baby, you spoil me.” Luca grinned, a hand to his heart in faux-shock. “Why, however can I say thank you?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Dax grinned back, pulling him in for another kiss.

Luca’s shirt was easier to deal with, the clasps handled deftly and the article slid from his shoulders with a few quick tugs, going to join the other shirt no the floor. Luca wanted to make a comment about how good it looked down there, but Dax decided to cup the curve of his ass in one hand and he decided it wasn’t the right time.

Instead, he kissed his way down Dax’s chest, thrilled by the fluttering pulse he found there, and the breathy little moans his tongue could coax from him, hands following after to paint pictures with nails and fingertips, and hold down his hips while Luca kissed the hollows of them.

“How you doin, baby?” He asked, pulling himself back up to look Dax in the face as he started to tug at his belt.

“S-still Green.” Dax managed, glancing down to see what Luca was doing.

“You sure?”

He nodded, and Luca finished tugging the belt free, starting in on the button and zipper.

“Have I told you how much I love your ass in these skinny jeans?” Luca purred, inching down with them, scattering kisses as he went. “Remind me to thank Toni when I see her next.”

“Pretty sure you like my ass out of them better.” Dax managed, using the banter to get back in control, pull himself back into the moment and reconnect.

He reached down with one hand, scratching behind Luca’s ear, and the Android purred under the attention, recognizing the silent thanks for what it was. He tried to work breaks into their sessions naturally, aware that too much play made Dax lose himself in ways neither of them wanted.

Speaking of want, however, Luca wanted to swear, because as he pulled the jeans lower, ready to kiss along Dax’s thighs, he realized the boy wasn’t wearing any underwear.

And wasn’t _that_ something to write home about.

“ _Jove_.” He hissed, glaring up at a very smug Dax. “You tryin’ to kill me?”

“You complaining?” Dax laughed, sitting up so he could gloat properly. “I thought you were a fan.”

“Oh, please, don’t get me wrong.” Luca finished removing the jeans, and started his climb back up Dax’s body with kisses to the insides of his thigs. “I _love_ it. But give a guy some warning.”

“Oh, Luca, darling, just so you know…” Dax leaned down to whisper to him, the tiniest hint of a moan lacing his words. “I decided to be a dirty boy today and not wear any undies.”

Luca’s immediate instinct was to growl (he blamed the new protocols), but he settled on licking a broad, wet stripe up the underside of Dax’s cock, and it seemed to do the trick.

Dax let out a moan that tapered off into a whine as Luca repeated the motion, looking up to watch Dax throw his head back, jaw falling slack as the hand in his hair tugged and pulled, looking for purchase. Luca pulled Dax forward to the edge of the bed, hooking his legs up over his shoulders, hands curled around his hips as he went in for a third lick.

“ _Fuck_.” Dax hissed, whimpering. “Yellow, baby, yellow.”

“Too much?”

Luca pulled away, sitting back slightly, and Dax looked down at him, eyes blown wide and face flushed.

“I just… Gimmie uhm…”

“Say when.” Luca smiled, taking a moment to squirm out of his own pants, before returning to his position.

“I know you’re about to do very filthy, probably delightful, things with your mouth, but… Could you talk to me?” Dax asked, wetting his lips again. “Just… talk me through it.”

“Yeah, yeah, baby of course.” Luca grinned. “Poetic or filthy?”

Dax bit his bottom lip and looked away, and Luca’s grin turned feral.

“Gonna suck that pretty cock of yours, baby doll.” He leered. “And let me just say, you taste _divine_.”

Dax whimpered and Luca continued, rubbing soothing circles against his hip with his thumb.

“Got a few new tricks, new things I think you’ll like. Cause you’ve been a good boy, lately, and I wanna give you a prize.”

“Yeah?”

Luca did growl then, unable to stop himself as he heard the needy tone that crept into Dax’s voice.

“Yeah, baby, gonna swallow you down. All the way in, to the back of my throat. Gonna make sure you fill me up.” He kissed the head, and Dax’s hips bucked involuntarily. “Then maybe I’ll fill you up, if you want that. Cause tonight’s all about you, baby, everything you want. Just say the word, and I’ll do it.”

“ _Green_.” Dax whimpered.

Luca remembered to still go slow, swirling his tongue around the head before he took it into his mouth, peeking up at Dax as the boy stared down at him, whimpering and moaning as Luca slowly took more into his mouth, head bobbing gently.

He curled his tongue around the underside as he took him in deeper, pulling back to flick the tip with his tongue, then plunging in deeper again, slowly gaining speed as went deeper and deeper until his nose was brushing Dax’s abdomen.

He pulled back as Dax left out another whine of need, grinning.

“Like that?”

“Fuck, yes.” Dax groaned, panting. “Please, baby, don’t stop… I want…”

Luca replaced his mouth with his hand, tugging with easy, slow strokes, and the rest of Dax’s sentence was lost to another noise.

“You wanna come, baby doll?” He asked.

He grinned as Dax’s skin flickered from ivory to blue, the glamour fading as he lost control, his head tossed back again as the skin beneath Luca’s hand started to tingle against his fingers.

“Want me to suck you off? Never done that before. Could be fun. Wanna try it?” He took the tip into his mouth, growling again as the new taste and texture rolled over him. “Cause, baby, I wanna drink you.”

“Luca, I—“

“Just tell me what you want, baby.” Luca interrupted, kissing his thighs again, licking little trails over them that left his tongue tingling. “Cause I want whatever you give me. You say the word and I stop, but if you want to come, want me to swallow you, to fill my mouth, then baby doll I am _all yours_.”

Dax whimpered again, nodding.

“ _Green_.”

Luca dove back in, moving faster and faster, his tongue swirling and flickering, humming as Dax continued to writhe and moan, the hand in his hair clenching as it kept pace with him, never pulling him back to slow, or pressing him in further. It was a reminder, a comfortable weight that kept them both grounded.

“Luca!”

He could feel Dax’s muscles shaking with the strain, the heady scent of musk and sweat filling his senses as he continued, slowing only for a moment to peek up at Dax, a nod the only answer he needed before he continued, thumbs digging into the hollows of Dax’s hips.

Dax came with a long, drawn-out cry, his whole body tensing for a long moment, his head thrown back and mouth agape in a silent scream of ecstasy. Luca watched, enraptured, as his body shook and stiffened and then finally relaxed, the boy doubling over as he rested his head to Luca’s.

“ _Fuck_.” He panted.

“I mean, we could.” Luca teased, licking Dax clean as he continued to swallow, licking his lips as he pulled away. “But you look kinda warn out.”

Dax flopped backward onto the bed, chest heaving, and Luca grabbed them both water before hauling Dax up the bed to rest against the pillows, climbing in beside him.

“Red.” Dax whispered.

“I gotcha, baby.” Luca smiled, pressing his forehead to Dax’s. “Just gonna hold you. That okay?”

Dax nodded eagerly, and Luca pulled him into his arms, offering Dax the water before he took a long drink, holding Dax close.

“Was that okay?”

“Compared to all my other blowjobs, it was pretty great.”

Luca nudged him, and he grinned.

“That was amazing, Luca.”

“Good.” He smirked, adjusting himself around Dax for a moment before he settled. “I’ll have to tell dad.”

“Oh, _Jove_ , don’t tell Jonesy.”

“Why not?”

Dax stared at him, blinking. “Because _we just had sex_.”

There was a moment of silence before Dax’s statement seemed to catch up with him, and his face flushed red.

“We just had sex.”

Luca smiled, winking.

“Was it as good as you’d hoped?”

Dax instantly pulled the covers up over his head, curling into an embarrassed ball.

“I can’t believe we just had sex!”

“Believe it, baby doll.”

Dax peeked up out at him, face still flushed. “Did you? I mean… Can you?”

“I’m not really wired to.” Luca admitted. “I mean, we could certainly _try_.”

Dax went scarlet and hid beneath the covers again.

Luca rested a hand on the lump beside him, stroking (what he hoped was) his side. Dax shifted closer under the covers, his back pressed to Luca’s side.

“We don’t have to, baby. I know that was a lot.” He paused, glancing down to the ball of embarrassment. “Was that… Okay? Are you okay?”

“That was amazing.” Dax replied without missing a beat. “And I’m… I’m good. No disconnects. No wigging out.”

“Cept when I licked your cock for the third time.”

Something wet and warm slid its way up Luca’s own cock, and he let out a guttural moan.

“Yeah, see how you like it!” Dax called from under the covers.

“Pretty sure you’re the one who can see that, baby doll.”

A brief moment of silence passed before Dax remerged, bright red and not making eye contact.

“Jonesy is a sicko.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because he’s the one who built you into the perfectly proportioned Adonis that you are.”

“Sicko? Not an _artist_?”

Dax elbowed him, and he laughed, pulling the boy in for a quick kiss. He stopped before their lips met, waiting, and Dax’s smile was soft and shy as he whispered.

“Green.”


	2. Closing Time 2: Close Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to fuck me.”  
> Luca’s eyebrows shot up, his face flushed with heat. “You want me to what now?”

“Hey, baby, everything okay?”

Luca lingered in the doorway, eyes automatically adjusting to the dark, the world suddenly washed in green as night-vision kicked in.

The little lump shifted and got smaller.

“Can I come in?”

When no response came, Luca stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. He moved over to the bed, sitting down gingerly on the edge.

“Can you talk to me?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“We don’t have to talk about it. I just wanna know you’re okay.”

The lump wriggled closer, pressing into him.

“I’m not okay.”

“Anyway I can help?”

“Yes, but I don’t wanna say it.”

“Why not?”

“Cause.”

“Cause why?”

“Cause it’s embarrassing.”

Luca grinned. “Embarrassing how?”

“Embarrassing in general.”

Luca put his hand carefully on Dax’s leg, squeezing it gently.

“You know you can tell me anything, baby.”

“I can’t tell you this.”

Luca’s brow furrowed as he stroked his leg. “Baby…”

There was a long pause before Dax responded, voice barely above a whisper.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Luca’s eyebrows shot up, his face flushed with heat.

“You want me to _what_ now?”

“I want you to fuck me.” He repeated. “Like my life depends on it.”

“Why is that embarrassing?” Luca smirked. “I’d be happy to oblige, baby doll.”

“Cause I don’t know _why_ I want it.” He admitted. “I just realized, all of a sudden, that I did, and…”

“And you decided to come up here?” Luca finished for him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t know how long it’d last, and I didn’t want to ask if I’d just have to stop you in the middle and… yeah…” He trailed off into a shrug. “I’m sorry.”

“Baby, you don’t need to be sorry.” Luca chuckled, sliding his hand up to squeeze Dax’s arm. “You’re free to feel any way you want. If that’s frisky, then _great_. If it’s not, that’s great too. You’re Terran. It’s your luxury to change your mind whenever you want or need to.”

Dax pulled the covers back to look at him, eyebrows raised. “And if I still want you to fuck me?”

“Then, baby doll, you better believe I’m gonna fuck you.” He grinned. “And I you ever want me to stop, you just tell me, and I’ll stop. Promise.”

Dax sat up, dropping his usual guise so he glowed in the darkened room. Luca’s eyes switched back to normal vision, and his breath caught at the sight of Dax, a single beacon in the darkness, alight from within.

“Would you… Can we… Like this?” He asked, looking down at the covers. “I… Everything’s more intense like this.”

“Is intense what you want?” Luca reached up, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. “Cause… I gotta few tricks I didn’t get to use last time.”

Dax cheek warmed beneath his hand, and he grinned. Dax laid a hand over his, nodding.

“Yes. Please.”

“What’s the safeword?”

Dax glanced down again, a faint smile flickering over his lips.

“Lux.”

Luca leaned in and captured his lips with a kiss, earning a sigh from the boy. Glowing hands glided up his arms and lost themselves in his hair, tugging gently as Luca guided them backward onto the bed. He chuckled as Dax rolled them over, straddling Luca’s waist.

“Oh, hey, that’s new.” Luca teased, grinning as Dax pulled away.

He skated his hands up Dax’s thighs and abdomen, humming as tiny little gasps slipped from Dax’s lips, parted as he began to pant faintly, already running hot from the smallest touches that Luca laid against his skin.

“Still want me to fuck you, baby? Cause that might be harder from this angle.” Luca purred, sitting up and holding Dax in his lap. “But I could still try. How do you want it, Daxy, tell me.”

“I…I think I want it like this… I wanna see you.” The brunet squirmed, glowing lip worried between ivory teeth. “Please?”

“Oh, baby, of course.” Luca chuckled, raking his teeth up over his throat, earning a low moan. “Want me to go slow?”

Dax nodded, and Luca kissed him again, sliding his shirt up. He followed after, mouthing a line up Dax’s sternum, tongue flicking out to taste his skin. It tingled against his tongue, energy rolling off him in waves, and Luca hummed as he rubbed Dax’s hips, the brunet’s hands lost in the Android’s hair.

“You taste like a battery.” Luca teased, grinning up at the brunet.

“Suck on many of those, do you?” Dax managed, smirking back.

“Baby, you should know by now the only thing I suck on is you.” Luca purred.

Dax let out a soft noise as Luca pulled his shirt off completely, drawing patterns over the starlight skin with his tongue, a rush of energy dancing down his spine the longer he made contact.

“Luca…” Dax whined, tugging his head away with a pout. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

“Look who’s talkin’.” The Android grinned, squeezing the boy’s ass affectionately. “You’re a fuckin’ _tease_ in these tight little shorts, sweetie.”

Dax squirmed again, creating a burst of friction Luca had not realized he needed, heat pooling in his belly as Dax pulled away.

“C’mon. Only fair we match.” He mumbled.

Luca laughed, hopping from the bed, stripping in slow, deliberate movements. He pulled his shirt up over his head, his pants soon pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of them, smirking, and winked at the brunet on the bed.

“Like what you see, baby?”

Dax let out another little whine, wetting his lips as he nodded eagerly. “ _Yeah~_. Didn’t realize you went commando.”

Luca strutted forward, smirking. “It seemed the easiest option. In case the mood strikes ya, I’m ready to go.”

Dax hummed, reaching for him. “Clever.”

“I like to think of it as considerate.” Luca chuckled, stroking Dax’s face. “But I’ll take clever, too.”

Dax peeked up at him, face flushing as he glided his hands over Luca’s waist.

“I really wanna try something… If that’s okay?”

“Sure, baby. What do you want?”

Dax shimmied to the edge of the bed, kissing down Luca’s abdomen before carefully flicking his tongue over Luca’s head.

The result was instantaneous.

An electric jolt of pleasure pulsed through Luca and he let out a sharp gasp, grabbing Dax’s shoulder. The boy pulled back at once, and Luca chuckled.

“No, no, baby doll, you don’t have to stop. That felt amazing.”

“Really? It feels good?”

“Oh yeah.” Luca chuckled. “I’m all yours, baby.”

Dax didn’t hesitate this time, taking Luca into his mouth fully, moaning around him as Luca fought the urge to buck his hips forward. He let Dax set the pace, petting his hair and babbling encouragements as Dax’s head continued to bob.

“Yeah, baby, that feels— _Jove,_ Dax, do that— _Yeah_ ~!”

A growl tore out of his throat as Dax pulled away, panting as he licked his lips. Luca looked down, shivering from the lack of contact, and purred.

“Still want me to fuck you, baby doll?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Still wanna be in my lap?”

Dax nodded, and Luca grinned, nodding to the tight, tented shorts he was still wearing.

“Then those’ll need to go.”

Dax squirmed out of the shorts as Luca rummaged under the bed for a moment, returning with a bottle he tugged open with his teeth.

“You ready?”

Dax nodded eagerly as Luca joined him on the bed, his lap suddenly full of starry skin and a shy grin as Dax draped his arms over Luca’s shoulders.

“I’m gonna work you open nice and slow, okay baby? Gonna take my time. If it starts to hurt, you tell me, okay? And if you change your mind, I’ll stop.”

“Okay.”

Luca kissed him, squeezing some of the slick liquid into his hand before sliding his hand up, slicking up Dax’s entrance before he slid a finger in.

Dax let out a little whimper, but when he rocked back onto Luca’s hand, the Android continued. He worked his finger into him slowly, keeping him occupied with kisses and soft encouragements, a hand on his waist to keep him in place as he continued. He slowly worked a second finger inside, scissoring as he slid in and out, earning little moans and cries from the brunet as he bounced slowly on his fingers.

“Does that feel good, baby?” He asked, grinning when Dax let out a loud moan, his fingers crooking into him. “You like how good I make you feel?”

“Yeah!” Dax gasped, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned. “Luca, please, I need… I wanna feel you…”

“Shh, shh, baby, I know.” Luca chuckled, sucking on his throat, earning another groan as a third finger was added. “But if you’re not ready, it’s gonna hurt, and I don’t wanna hurt you, doll.”

Dax squirmed, pressing desperate kisses to Luca’s mouth as he continued to rock into him, movements getting sloppier the longer he continued.

“Luca, please, I need you…”

“Shh, baby, I know.” Luca chuckled, pulling his fingers away and slicking himself up before he looked Dax in the eye. “You still want this?”

“Yes, please, Luca, fuck me.” Dax babbled, biting his lower lip. “ _Please_.”

Luca chuckled, scattering kisses over Dax’s throat as he slicked himself up, rubbing his thumbs over the hollows of Dax’s hips as he slowly pulled him down, sinking him down onto himself.

“ _Fuck_ , baby doll…” He growled, looking up at Dax.

The brunet’s head was thrown back, his mouth open in a silent moan as he sank down fully onto Luca’s cock, his whole body shuddering with the new sensation. Luca held perfectly still for a long moment before Dax looked back up at him, his eyes wide and his mouth still agape as he panted.

“ _Fuck me_.” He growled.

Luca felt the same heat from earlier coil into his belly and grinned as he guided Dax back up by the hips before he pulled him back down, starting out slowly. Dax writhed and moaned with each thrust, bracing himself on Luca’s shoulders so he could pushing himself up before dropping back onto Luca’s cock at a dizzying pace.

“ _Baby doll_.” Luca panted. “You might actually… Fuck, this feels…”

“Yeah, baby, I know.” Dax chuckled, kissing him to shut him up. “Any other tricks you got?”

“One, but you have to promise not to laugh.”

“Promise.”

Luca bit his lip, initiating a sub-protocol that Jonesy had installed with his last tune up. There had been a gleam in the inventor’s eye when he had brought it up, and Luca had been hesitant to try it before, in case it was too much. Now seemed like the right time to throw caution to the wind, though.

A pulse of vibration wracked through Dax, and he let out a sharp gasp, staring wide-eyed at the Android.

“What was—“

He was cut off by another wave of sensation rippling through him, and moaned again as the vibrations continued, getting stronger with each thrust, until Dax was babbling out curses and praises interchangeably, moaning and gasping as Luca continued to pound into him.

“You like that trick, baby?” Luca purred into his ear, earning a whimper and a hurried nod.

“Good.”

“Luca, baby, I’m gonna… Please…”

“You gonna cum for me, baby doll?” He teased, shifting to tug Dax’s neglected length in lazy little strokes. “Gonna scream as you spill all over me? Cause I wanna hear that. Wanna see the look on your face as you come with my hard cock still inside you.”

Dax bit his lips shut, moaning.

“Hell, I might even join you; you can’t believe how _good_ you feel, wrapped around me like this.” Luca groaned into Dax’s ear, mouthing a line down his neck as he continued. “Come on, baby doll; let’s tumble over that edge together. Wanna feel you cum for me.”

Dax’s movements became more erratic, falling out of rhythm as he tried to ride it out a little longer. Luca was having none of it, though, and worked Dax’s shaft faster, earning another little cry from the boy. His whole body stiffened, back arching as his head rocketed backwards, a burst of white energy rippling through his form as he came with a scream of the Android’s name.

Luca felt his whole frame stiffen seconds later, the coil of heat in his belly suddenly snapping as he dragged Dax down onto him fully one last time, pumping out his orgasm into the boy in his lap. His brain went completely blank for a long moment, systems thrown utterly offline as he rode through the wave of pleasure, gasping in a deep breath as he heard Dax calling his name from what seemed like miles away.

“Luca? Baby? You okay?”

“ _Shit_.” Luca panted, staring up at him. “Is that what it feels like when you get off?”

Dax chuckled, kissing him slowly, pulling off of him gingerly, and settling loosely over his lap.

“I dunno, how’d it feel?”

“ _Incredible_.” Luca grinned. “We should do that more often.”

Dax averted his gaze, and Luca smiled, kissing his cheek. “If you’re in the mood, I mean.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Baby doll, if I don’t ever get to do that ever again, I will be admittedly sad that I can’t make you feel like _that_ , but that’s where my disappointment ends. You hold the reigns there. Always.” He looped his arms loosely around Dax’s waist. “My desires stop where your hesitation begins. Promise.”

“I think I might like that again, sometime.”

“You got it, baby.” Luca winked. “Wanna get cleaned up?”

“Yes.”

“Sorry I got you all sticky.”

Dax laughed, putting his forehead to Luca’s. “Yeah, how _dare you_.”

Luca rummaged under the bed again for a moment before retrieving a small box, pulling a few soft cloths from it, offering one to Dax.

“Hey, you’re the one who got it _all over my chest_.”

“White’s a good color on you.” Dax teased, winking as he started to wipe Luca clean.

“I think I like how you look on me better.” Luca shot back, earning a fond shove from his lover.

He carefully cleaned him up before taking the cloths back and tossing them toward the hamper in the corner. He settled Dax against the pillows beside him before he got Dax water, the boy gulping down nearly half the glass before he grinned at Luca.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, Daxy, pleasure’s all mine.” Luca chuckled, settling in beside him, pulling him loosely into his arms. “Did I hurt you?”

“I’m a little sore, but that’s not your fault.” Dax smiled. “I’ll be fine in a day or so.”

“You gonna limp? Cause that could be a give-away. Your sister already gives me shit for how you walk _normally_ most of the time.”

Dax snorted, shifting back into his Terran form, gulping down more water.

“She’s got no room to talk. Iskandar can’t even be in the same room as her without turning scarlet.”

Luca started to run his fingers through Dax’s hair, brushing it away from his forehead, the dark strands sticky with sweat. He kissed the boy’s forehead, smiling as he heard him hum in response.

“Thank you, too.” He whispered. “That… felt right.”

“Yeah.” Dax grinned. “It did.”

“No pressure though.” Luca hurried to add. “Just stating a fact, not making assumptions.”

“I know.” Dax winked. “Just like I know the next time I want you to fuck me, I’ll be telling you _right away_.”

Luca purred, kissing him again, their legs tangling together as he pulled the brunet closer. He pulled away far enough to press his forehead to Dax’s, smiling as he looked into the boy’s eyes.

“I love you, Dax.”

His face flared with color as he smiled, a giddy giggle bubbling out of him. “Love you too, Luca.”

“Good, cause, what’s not to love, I mean really.” He teased, earning another shove. “Wanna get a shower?”

“No…” Dax set his water aside, nuzzling into Luca’s neck, limbs tangling as he found purchase on the nearest patch of skin. “I think right now I just need this.”

Luca smiled, stroking his hair as he kissed the crown of his head. “Whatever you need, Dax. I’m all yours, baby doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures of Toni & Dax, and all related characters, belong to: Eryn Whitewood

**Author's Note:**

> The Adventures of Toni & Dax, and all related characters, belong to: Eryn Whitewood


End file.
